


A Wisp of Light

by Cinder1963



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Calyrex is hillarious, Crown tundra AU, Groudon is a jerk, I know I don't use tags correctly shut up, Legendaries use pronouns and neopronouns, Lugia is the mother of the sea you can't convince me otherwise, Multi, The author can't think of creative titles, The protaganist should have had florges but dexit, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder1963/pseuds/Cinder1963
Summary: A crown tundra AU inspired by a theory video by Bird Keeper Toby
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Wisp of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to my Pokémon Crown Tundra AU fic, A Wisp of Light! I hope you enjoy it. Here are the rules for the AU. 
> 
> 1\. The protagonist is NOT Gloria or Victor. In this fic, the character does not complete the gym challenge, and they start out in an entirely different place. 
> 
> 2\. The character starts out in Freezington, in the crown tundra
> 
> 3\. The character DOES NOT complete the gym challenge. I mentioned this earlier, but I might as well do it again. 
> 
> 4\. Legendaries use pronouns and neopronouns! This was an idea one of my friends came up with, and I thought it was a good idea
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Sparkling meteors crashed through the sky, causing huge craters in the earth below. They were so large that they blocked out Lunala nebself. Yveltal could not cause this level of destruction. Even she was incapable of horrors on this scale. Lugia floated on the sea, and prayed, prayed that the sea would be safe. The mantines and remoraids, goldeen, and toxapex. All of the creatures that lived under her domain. Cresselia’s cycle had started, the crescent moon getting larger and larger every night. Lugia prayed the goddess of the waxing moon would survive this horrendous night.  
The meteors kept falling, hour after hour. She would have helped fight the horror that crashed above them, but she knew she could not leave the sea. If she were to leave, her little creatures would stand no chance at all. So she watched and waited. Watched and waited.  
Days passed. The world around her became more and more horrified. She dove deep into the water, praying that the sea creatures could survive for a bit without her protection, and went to seek out the only one who could help her protect what she loved most of all.  
She and Kyogre had never been friends. Kyogre never cared for anything other than the deep sea, and the rain that fed its waters. Lugia cared for all sea life and tried to protect it all. Even so, Kyogre understood that if the sea was destroyed, all would be lost.  
“Kyogre. This may be the end. If you do not stand with me now and fight for the ocean that is our home, then you will bring about the end of the world” Lugia’s voice echoed throughout the darkness.  
“Did you really think you needed to ask me? In the end, while our goals are not the same, the execution is quite similar. We must protect this place.” Kyogre responded, sounding slightly offended.  
“Of course. Then come with me.”  
They ascended to the surface, as the sky above them only became darker. She and Kyogre waited. Using their powers to protect sea life, forming huge waves that deflected meteors that came near them. Even so, it was not perfect, and it broke Lugia’s heart to see her children dying. Yet every death it gave her strength. To keep on fighting, to make sure that no more died.  
Kyogre’s brother Groudon was most likely fighting the same fight on land, without anyone to help him. But she couldn't worry about him now, she had her own battle to fight.  
After what felt like days, the meteors stopped, the sky brightened, and it was over.  
Lugia would later hear tales of what happened that day. Of two brave young men, with the help of Zacian and Zamazenta, vanquished the alien named Eternatus. It was so powerful, they said, that it caused hundreds of pokemon to go on a rampage, becoming behemoths who ravaged everything in their path. What she didn’t know is that the energy released from the attack would be harnessed by the people of Galar. But then, she feared it, and she knew she needed a way to keep its power limited.  
So when she was flying over the skies, searching the lands for her counterpart Ho-oh, hoping xe would be all right, and she found something that was so resemblant of the meteors from before, she couldn't help but notice a chunk of rock on the ground that shined in quite a similar way that the meteors had during what was now being called The Darkest Day. As she came to investigate it, her fears only grew, as the power of it felt so strong, that she couldn’t help but wonder if it had something to do with that horrible night. She glanced up at the tree next to her, enormous, looming, and filled with berries. This place may have been surrounded by a lake, but this was still no place to hide it. So she carried it, knowing that it may not have been connected at all, knowing it was most likely nothing, to a place buried so far underground that no one would ever find it.  
But it wasn't enough. Lugia knew that she needed to do more, so she traveled across the land and sea to Kyogre’s brother, Groudon.  
“Lugia” Groudon’s voice boomed. “Why must you pester me now?”  
“I have found something that may be a threat to all of us, I am in desperate need of help.” She responded simply  
“It must shame you to admit you need help so desperately” Groudon smirked  
“I am telling you, if you do not help guard it, it will be a threat to all of us!” Lugia snarled  
“Fine then. If you insist. What is your plan?”  
So Lugia told him about the crystal, about the energy released, and most of all, how she intended to guard it.  
“Follow me.” That was all Groudon responded with after she finished her story  
So Lugia followed him, back to where she had buried the crystal, and waited. And then, Groudon let out a mighty roar, one that must have reached the depths of the earth, creating caves and tunnels, hundreds of dens, hundreds of lairs.  
And then, to complete her project, Lugia traveled just a little bit more. She traveled to Unova and rallied a legion of zoroark, traveling with them back again to Galar. And with them, she created illusions of the most powerful legendaries, so that no one would ever dare enter.  
She knew one last thing had to be done. They needed a keeper. Something to keep an eye on the crystal, even if they didn't have to fight for it. So she traveled for the last time and found three of the most powerful legends she could find and brought them to the crystal to guard.  
Lugia looked at the Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno she had gathered, and spoke to them one by one.  
“Zapdos, you sparks light up the night, sending shocks of lighting through even the darkest clouds. I trust you to light the way for your partners when the world around is muddled with blackness.  
Moltres. Your flames burn bright wherever you may be. Let you control your flames for the good of your teammates, providing them warmth and strength.”  
Articuno. With a flap of your wings, you can send shocks of cold through the warmest of people. I expect you to freeze all that stand in this trio’s way  
You are the strongest of your kind, tasked with an important duty. Guard this crystal, so that the darkest day may never happen again”  
And with that, she flew off towards Kalos and the Sea Spirit's Den, where the other birds were waiting for her.


End file.
